In Sickness And In Health
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: All friends fight, but Mello is quick to put arguments aside when he sees his best friend is sick. After all, what kind of best friend would he be if he let Matt suffer alone?


AN: I got the idea when I was sick several days ago. I figured if I was sick, I might as well make one of my top two boys suffer. So I chose Matt, because I like seeing Mello more caring xD Plus I like forcing them to make up through injuries and sickness…if you haven't noticed. So here's a nice fluffy story in wake of the oh-so-hated date of January 26th. You live on in our hearts boys.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Death Note…if I did this would have happened in my 200 episode series xD

Oh yes! They're thirteen in this, by the way.

/…/…/…/

Matt was used to Mello's long rants about Near. About how the albino sheep boy was always using him to get ahead. About how Roger and all the teachers favored him and that was the only reason he was number one. And of course he had to endure the rants about how he would defeat Near one day and prove he was the best.

Today though Matt just wasn't in the mood. He was feeling off and his throat was scratchy and sore. Mello's ranting was just annoying him today, while usually he could put up with it fine.

"He makes me look like a fool and acts like he's so much better than me! I would love to wring his neck!"

Matt tried to tune him out and focus on his game, but he was having trouble focusing. His eyes felt sore staring at the screen and he sighed, agitated, glancing up at the blond boy again. Mello had been ranting for a full fifteen minutes now and Matt was seriously restraining himself from snapping at him to shut up.

"Shut that stupid game off and go get me some chocolate," Mello said finally, falling heavily to his bed.

Matt's hands clenched harder around his game as he took a slow breath. The air caught in his throat briefly forcing him to clear it before he could respond. "Go get your own chocolate."

Mello's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

Matt's gaze did not waver. "You heard me," he said.

Mello's glare intensified. "I _told _you to go get me chocolate. Now!"

"I'm sick of this!" Matt snapped. "You complain about how Near is this cocky asshole who is always exploiting you and using you? Well you're a hypocrite! You do the same thing to me!"

Mello's voice grew dangerously quiet. "Did you just put me on the same level as Near?"

"Yes."

The blond stood abruptly, hand grasping the first thing it found, a calculator, and threw it viciously at Matt. He barely dodged and the calculator hit the wall with a loud smash. "How dare you?!" Mello roared. "I waste my time giving you my attention and this is how you repay me?!"

"You're not some God Mello! I shouldn't be humbled that you take the time to order me around," Matt retorted.

"It's not like anyone else will talk to you besides me! You should feel privileged!"

"I do not feel privileged to have some egotistical loudmouth always bossing me around!" Matt shouted.

"Fine," Mello said, storming towards the door. "We'll see how privileged you feel when no one will give you the time of day!" The door slammed shut behind him.

After Mello's departure Matt slowly calmed down. He sighed and rolled over on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. Mello's shouting had given him a headache.

It was amazing how easy it became for the roommates to avoid each other. They stopped sitting together at meals and classes. Mello avoided their room until lights out and left as soon as morning came.

Mello paraded around like he owned the place, easily bullying other children into sitting with him or to get him chocolate just to show Matt that he could easily be replaced.

While Matt certainly had noticed, it was not the first thing on his mind. He'd felt tired since the fight with Mello and had lost his appetite. His throat was constantly sore and scratchy and he frequently got severe headaches.

As the week went on it got worse. He began to feel light-headed walking to class and developed a cough. By the time he alternated to being freezing one moment and hot the next Matt wasn't even noticing Mello anymore.

But Mello was noticing him. The blond was actually a little worried. Matt had been out of it all week, even more than he normally was after he had just gotten a new game. He couldn't rub victory in the gamers face if he wasn't even noticing.

The next day in class passed slowly for both boys. Mello kept sneaking glances at Matt who was leaning his head on one arm and staring blankly at the teacher. Finally with half an hour left the redhead put his head down altogether and fell asleep.

Matt never slept in class, and it set off alarms in Mello's mind. The lecture fell on deaf ears as he watched Matt sleep though the rest of the lesson.

Matt started when the bell rang and everyone began packing up. Mello gathered his things slowly, watching as Matt retrieved his own materials. The boys movements were slow and jerky. Mello's eyes narrowed as he slipped into the hall, pausing to lean besides the door as Matt shakily made his way out of the room. He made it a couple of feet in the opposite direction before his legs collapsed. Matt landed hard on his knees, books and papers scattering across the floor.

"Matt!" Mello rushed over to the fallen redhead, kneeling by his side. "Are you okay?" he asked. Matt looked up at him. His skin was flushed and his eyes were bright with fever. His arms, still clutched around one book, were shaking. He looked as if he were about to say something, but a shudder ran through him and he started shivering.

Mello, eyes wide in concern, gently placed the back of his hand against Matt's forehead then his cheek. "You're really warm," he muttered, trying to decide if he should take Matt back to their room or if he should take him to the infirmary.

Matt, seemingly sensing his inner debate, released the book and clutched the sleeve of Mello's shirt.

"You don't want to go to the infirmary?" Matt shook his head. "You want to go back to our room?" A nod. "Okay but if you get any worse I'm taking you to the infirmary," Mello warned.

Matt nodded and stood, teetering slightly once on his feet while Mello collected his books for him. When he was done Mello hesitated a brief moment before steadying him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Silently they made their way to their room.

Once safely getting to their room, Matt sat heavily on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and slowly maneuvered himself until he was lying down on top of the comforter. Mello watched him silently a minute before retreating. He returned a minute later with a glass of water. Matt smiled gratefully and took it.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Mello reached forward to feel Matt's forehead again. It was still rather warm, so he left again before returning with a damp washcloth. He placed it on his friends head hoping that it would cool him down.

"I'm sorry," Matt said suddenly. Mello looked up at him.

"It's not your fault you got sick..."

"No," Matt protested. "I mean for fighting with you. I was just frustrated. I don't want you to be mad at me." He coughed after that statement and let out a small sigh, lying back again and turning his eyes towards Mello.

"…I'm sorry too," Mello said at last, feeling somewhat better at the relieved smile he got in return.

"So you're not mad?"

"No I'm not mad."

Comforted, Matt's eyes flickered shut and he was asleep in minutes. Mello watched him a moment before pulling the desk chair over. He retrieved a book and sat beside his friend as he slept.

Matt awoke two hours later. Mello was still sitting there, and Matt watched him several minutes before Mello realized he was awake. Mello leaned forward and removed the cloth, pressing his hand to Matt's head again. "You feel cooler," he remarked, placing the cloth on the bedside table. "I asked the cook to make you soup. It should be done if you want it."

Matt nodded tiredly and Mello stood, quickly going to the kitchens to get Matt's soup. When he retuned Matt was propped up on some pillows waiting for him.

Matt ate a little over half the bowl before declaring he was full. He sat back as Mello took the bowl and placed it on the desk.

"Do you want to play one of your games?" Mello asked when he realized Matt wasn't tired.

"No not really."

Mello just stared at him incredulously, causing Matt to laugh slightly. The laugh turned into a cough that made Mello cringe.

"I'd like to watch you play though," Matt said finally after he had stopped coughing.

"You know I'm not good at your games," Mello protested. "You just want me to embarrass myself."

Matt just smiled.

Grumbling to himself, Mello moved towards the TV. Matt did a mental victory dance as Mello set everything up and chose a Zelda game. Matt voiced his approval as Mello started a new game.

The blond hadn't lied. He was far from good. Whereas Matt could have quickly finished retrieving the first Spiritual Stone, Mello struggled to even make it to the Great Deku Tree. It entertained Matt though, which was the entire point.

Mello played a while, but could only take so much losing before he turned the game off. Matt was smiling tiredly at him from the bed, so Mello sat beside him again and sighed. "Go to sleep Matt, you look exhausted."

It was growing dark anyway, so Mello shut off the lights as Matt got comfortable, pulling the comforter over him and adjusting himself on the pillows. Mello himself got ready for bed since it was almost lights out and finally settled down himself. "Goodnight Matt."

"Night Mello."

Mello wasn't very tired yet, so he lay still, listening to Matt continuously shift in his bed. An hour later it was obvious the redhead had not fallen asleep, and Mello was just about to say something when Matt spoke up. "Mello?"

"Yes Matt?"

"I can't sleep," he whined.

Mello sat up and gazed across the room. "Why? What's wrong?"

Matt turned to face him. "I don't know. I just…my head aches…everything does. And my throat feels all gross and clogged up and I'm tired but I just can't get comfortable." He looked tired and distressed and Mello once again felt sympathy for his best friend. Being sick was never fun and without really thinking about it he stood from his bed and walked over to Matt's.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as Mello lifted the covers and motioned for him to scoot over. Matt did so and Mello climbed in beside him, getting comfortable as Matt moved away. "Don't Mello. I'll get you sick too."

"I don't care," Mello said honestly. "Maybe I can help you sleep. Just come here. Don't worry about me."

Matt watched him doubtfully a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked, voice exhausted. Knowing he would give in easily, Mello nodded. Matt moved closer and snuggled against Mello's chest, smiling contently as the blonds arm wrapped around him.

"Better?"

He felt Matt nod against him. "Just being near you makes me feel better."

Mello flushed at the comment, but Matt was already half asleep and didn't notice. Smiling fondly, Mello leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Goodnight Matt."

"Goodnight Mello. Thanks for taking care of me."

Mello held him closer. "What are best friends for?"

/…/…/…/

AN: WOW this is fluffy haha. But I love it. I wish I had a Mello to look after me when I was sick. Lucky Matt.

I adore fight then 'make up because of injury' kind of stories. This ended up really nice. I like it. Plus it's pretty long too haha. I hope you guys liked it too! Chapter 10 of Savior should be done quickly. How can I not write it quick with such a response. In the meantime I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review and give me feedback.

And again, let us have a moment of silence for Matt and Mello, two of the greatest minds ever known, whose lives were cut tragically short on this very day.


End file.
